


Божья милость

by Celiett



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, F/M, First Crush, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Song: Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo | The Transient Apple Salesgirl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Он будет первым, кто попробует пироги непутевой Евы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> написано по песне Гуми - The Transient Apple Salesgirl.  
> волей автора, узревшего некоторые библейские отсылки, персонажи обрели имена.

– Смотри-смотри, – шептал пройдоха Ганс, длинный, нескладный, постоянно запинающийся в купленных на вырост новеньких башмаках – кажется, они стоили отцу Ганса месячного заработка, долгой, кропотливой работы за токарным станком, но разве сам Ганс, не бравший в руки ничего тяжелее удочки или лопаты, мог дать правдивую оценку отцовским стараниям. – Опять пришла сюда. Ну разве не дуреха?

Адам улыбался, рассеянно и глупо, рассматривал носки чужих туфель, уже истертых, потерявших былой блеск, и никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, что так старательно говорил ему Ганс. Говорил, то и дело срываясь на смех, но какой-то злой, неприятный, такой, что Адаму, проведшему всю свою жизнь с Гансом бок о бок, становилось не по себе. Неуютно и гадко, будто бы это его собственные губы позволяли всем этим словам соскользнуть с языка.

И ведь в чью еще сторону – непутевой Евы! Бедняжки, от которой отказались даже собственные родители, мудро порешив, что за их долгую-долгую жизнь у них наверняка будут еще дети. Но нормальные, обычные, не такие как проклятая Ева, несчастная маленькая дурочка, вынужденная влачить свое жалкое существование в позабытой Богом пекарне – и кому только нужны ее пироги, кому только нужны ее сласти из гадких красных плодов, взращенных на божьей земле явно рукой самого Дьявола.

Адам того не знал. Адам вообще многого не знал, как и полагается не знать ребенку устройство этого большого мира, укрытого божьей дланью, будто щитом. 

Но каждый раз, останавливая свой взгляд на непутевой Еве, чувствовал, как заливает теплом щеки. И как вкусно и сладко пахнет воздух с ее стороны, так аппетитно, что даже у него, плотно позавтракавшего в самом начале дня, начинал урчать живот. И как же красиво все-таки она улыбается, так печально и нежно, так трогательно, будто один из ангелов, которых Адам никогда не видел, но так много слышал о них во время каждой мессы, проведенной в церкви, когда каждому жителю их маленького города полагалось славить Бога. Каждому, кроме непутевой Евы, несправедливо забытой, несправедливо оставленной.

Разве в этом божье милосердие? 

Разве так и в самом деле нужно жить? Жить, забыв о том, что кто-то точно такой же, как и все они, каждый день приходит на городскую площадь и улыбается, будто бы не слыша шепотов и смеха Ганса, будто бы и не чувствуя злые, раздраженные взгляды. 

Самому Адаму они казались острыми, колющими так больно, как колют иглы в дрожащих руках матушки. 

Но гораздо острее была жалость, тяжелым камнем легшая где-то глубоко внутри. 

Он будет первым, кто попробует пироги непутевой Евы. 

Он будет первым, кто скажет ей, как они на самом деле вкусны. Вкуснее всех конфет и сладостей в этом мире. Всех, что Адаму удалось попробовать самому, всех, о которых они с Гансом только мечтали, разглядывая красивые глянцевые картинки в новеньких книжках.

Адам будет первым для нее. Первым и единственным.

И тогда Ева, добрая и милая Ева, будет смотреть только на него.


End file.
